


Cristina Yang Failed at High School

by zvi



Series: Cristina Doesn't Want To Be Alone [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, grey's exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He said, "This is what you want?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cristina Yang Failed at High School

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to basingstoke for helping with the title, and to linabean for talking about an earlier version. Written for Lauren (chickwith_stick) in the 2007 Grey's Hiatus Exchange.

"Should I go home? With you." Meredith put her coat on.

Cristina looked at Meredith and nodded, but she ran her comb through her hair one more time. "George moved in. This weekend. Did I tell you?"

Meredith laughed, tinkly and false. "About ten times." She sat on the bench next to Cristina and slipped on her shoes. "He's my friend, too. I want to see him."

Cristina put on her coat and sat on the bench, too. "I'm acting weird. I know." She stood up. "Let's go. We'll get something from that Indian place."

"I'll meet you there." Meredith walked out.

But Meredith was still in the lobby when Cristina walked out. Derek was standing over her, pleading and pale and Byronic.

Cristina couldn't make out what they were saying, so she walked over. "Meredith. Dr. Shepherd." She nodded, a short, sharp jerk upwards.

Derek croaked out, "Yang," without looking at her.

Cristina could see Meredith's jaw tighten, her eyes narrow. Her voice had that sharp, staccato rhythm it got when people were being painfully stupid. "Look, I have to go. _You_ have to go. You have to stop this."

"I don't know how to." Derek swallowed hard, and he finally did dart a glance at Cristina, a shifty peek to indicate she was intruding on a private conversation.

Cristina couldn't turn away or back up, though, because Meredith grabbed her hand and said, "That's not my problem. I've moved on."

He looked at their hands and swallowed again. He said, "This is what you want?" He didn't say, _The woman even Preston Burke couldn't transform from a robot?,_ but Cristina heard it just the same. She flinched.

Meredith stepped forward, right in Derek's face. "The point, Dr. Shepherd, is that I don't. want. you." She turned and walked away, and Cristina was pulled along with her, outside.

They got to the first row of cars and Meredith stopped, let Cristina's hand go. Didn't look at her. "I'm sorry. That you—that he…. I'm sorry."

"It's o—."

"It's not," said Meredith. "Setting aside all of the many ways Derek was wrong and I was wrong with him." She swept it all away through the air. "I didn't—we never talked about being out about us."

"Us?" said Cristina.

Meredith did turn to look at her then, face hurt and thin, looking weirdly like Derek's had back in the lobby. "I guess we never talked about 'us', either." She put her face down, looked up through her lashes. "I'm sorry for assum—."

Cristina reached out and nudged Meredith's face up, kissed her in the soft, sweet way Cristina had forbidden herself from doing for just about a month. Meredith whimpered and pushed forward, wrapped her arms around Cristina. Cristina opened up, kissed Meredith in a way that wasn't about making her hot, just saying, _Hello. I see you. You matter. I'm glad you're here._ Cristina pulled back, but she took Meredith's hand. "You should have said something." She smiled, a friendly smile, but one that promised an asskicking anyway. "I thought this was the world's most extended one-night stand."

"Extended one-night stand?"

Cristina shrugged. "I got dumped. We got drunk. There was sex." She smiled again, less violence this time, fewer teeth. "Good sex. So we did it again, sober. But you never said you," and Cristina rolled her eyes, because of the sheer inanity of what was going to come out of her mouth, "you never said you liked me."

Meredith blinked. Blinked again. One more time. "I like you like you, Cristina Yang. Will you be my girlfriend? Yes. No. Pick one."

Cristina was startled by the fierce explosion of her own laughter. "Yes, Meredith Grey. I'll go out with you."

"Can I still be your person? I liked—."

Cristina kissed Meredith again. "You can't stop that." Another kiss. "That's…more."

Meredith smiled, the twisty, self-satisfied smile. "Burke was never your person, was he?"

"No."

"Good."


End file.
